Currently vehicles being produced for use in the United States are required to have hazard flashers which are intended to be used to alert oncoming traffic that there is a situation ahead which requires special caution. For example, the hazard flashers may pulse light beams as a warning of an emergency situation. In high-traffic situations, the flashers from the vehicle-in-distress can be obscured from view by intervening traffic. The vehicle immediately behind the hazard and other vehicles which have line-of-sight visibility to the flashers receive warning. But approaching traffic without line-of-sight visibility to the flashers does not receive warning. This is particularly a problem for traffic approaching from the rear and can lead to a variety of accidents including rear-end collisions with traffic which has slowed for the hazardous condition or collisions with vehicles which abruptly change lanes to avoid being behind the vehicle-in-distress. Thus, there is a need for a hazard warning system which is visible to cars approaching from the rear which do not have line-of-sight visibility to the vehicle posing the hazard.